


Obligatory Chatroom AU fic

by CherryBxmb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Pidge makes a groupchat for practical purposes but memes happen





	1. Rover Play Despacito

Admin GreenTechie] created a new server 

[Admin GreenTechie] invited [NinjaSharpshooter] [PrincessAllura] [PrinceLotor] [Knife@Gunfight]  
[Takashi-is-Here] [Mattmatics] 

[NinjaSharpshooter] is typing... 

[NinjaSharpshooter] ooooo what's this?

[Mattmatics] owo what's this? 

[Admin GreenTechie] shut up I made this chat for serious reasons 

[PrincessAllura] What pray tell is this? 

[Admin GreenTechie] i'm glad you asked Princess, I thought it would help to communicate more effectively if we had a group chat. We could check on other members of the coalition frequently. 

 

[Mattmatics] that's actually a pretty great idea 

[Admin GreenTechie] I'm glad you think so! 

[NinjaSharpshooter] can I be a mod? 

[Admin GreenTechie] .... no. 

[Mattmatics] That's so sad, Alexa play despacito.


	2. Lotor, a known hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who invited Lotor to the chat?

[Knife@Gunfight] who invited Lotor to the groupchat ? 

[Admin GreenTechie] I did? 

[Several people are typing] 

[Admin GreenTechie] oh dear space gods... 

[PrinceLotor] Are you all talking behind my back now? 

[NinjaSharpshooter] go eat a quintessence ugly 

[NinjaSharpshooter] changed [PrinceLotor] name to to [QuintessnceHoe] 

[QuintessnceHoe] I came out to have a good time and honestly i'm feeling so attacked right now.


	3. Blockted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why you guys like this stuff but here's more of it

[SunshineChef] changed their name to [SlimShadey] 

[SlimShadey] changed [@Everyone] name to [SlimShadey] 

[SlimShadey] what... what is this... 

[SlimShadey] who's who? 

[SlimShadey] I'm Keith, i'm emo and I wear fingerless gloves beacuse I still live in 2003 

[SlimShadey] very funny Lance...

[SlimShadey] i'm Pidge 

[several people are typing....] 

[SlimShadey] if you're the real slim shadey please stand up please stand up 

[SlimShadey] wow kin drama


	4. Adam and Shiro not Adam and Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's more of this since you love it so much

[Admin GreenTechie] invited [StoticPilot]

[Admin GreenTechie]: Hey Hey Shiro 

[Takashi-Is-Here]: Pidge what is it you know I cant type well with only o Oh my god 

[Admin GreenTechie]: yep 

[NinjaSharpshooter]: yo yo what's up? 

[Admin GreenTechie]: I invited Shiro's fiancee from back on Earth to the chat 

[Takashi-Is-Here]: Pid ge you're despicable 

[Admin GreenTechie]: I know >:3 

[NinjaSharpshooter]: well who's the lucky lady? 

[StoticPilot is typing] 

[StoticPilot]: it's Adam and Shiro not Adam and eve 

[Knife@Gunfight]: GASP AdAm ! 

[NinjaSharpshooter]: wait you two know eachother ???? 

[Knife@Gunfight]: Duh... Shiro and Adam practically raised me 

[Ninjasharpshooter]: why am I the last one to know about these things?! 

[StoticPilot]: is anyone going to tell me how you're getting data in space? 

[Knife@Gunfight is typing] 

[Knife@Gunfight]: Lion wi-fi 

\--------------------------------------------------------


	5. Top Ten Anime Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are going to get longer and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon

[PrincessAllura]: How is that arm doing Shiro? 

[Takashi-Is-Here]: never felt better my arm is like a boomerang I can move with my mind! 

[StoticPilot]: Jury is still out I tried to kiss Takashi and that arm swung around and slapped me in the face

[Takashi-Is-Here]: I SAID IM SORRY !!! 

[StoticPilot]: k 

\--------------------------------------------------------

[Ninjasharpshooter]: So I was thinking...

[GreenTechie]: don't hurt yourself

[Ninjasharpshooter]: WOW 

[PrincessAllura]: it's fine Lance continue 

[Ninjasharpshooter]: thank u princess anyways... I said I was thinking and so like Alteans have those cheek marks ??? 

[PrincessAllura]: yes! many Alteans have cheek markings ^^ 

[Ninjasharpshooter]: So i've noticed girl alteans have pink ones and dude alteans have blue ones but Romelle has blue ones too??? 

[PrincessAllura]: @LotorSucks ???? 

[LotorSucks]: i'm trans 

[Ninjasharpshooter]: oh big mood 

\--------------------------------------------------------

[SpaceBurrito]: hey did anyone add Krolia to the chat yet? 

[Knife@Gunfight]: please don't 

[Knife@Gunfight]: I don't need my mom telling embarrassing stories in the chat 

[Takashi-Is-Here] invited [BOM-Krolia] 

[Knife@Gunfight]: WHAT DID I JUST SAY 

[Mattmatics]: top ten anime betrayals ✊

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep my voltron fics going out of pure spite. 
> 
> also screen names so far in case you get confused: 
> 
> GreenTechie - Pidge   
> Ninjasharpshooter - Lance   
> Gun@Knifefight - Keith   
> SpaceBurrito - Hunk 
> 
> PrincessAllura - Allura   
> PrinceLotor - Lotor 
> 
> LotorSucks - Romelle   
> BOM-Krolia - Krolia   
> StoticPilot - Adam


	6. International Annoy Keith Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meant to update this last night but ao3 was being a butt  
> 10/8/18
> 
> i'm getting attached to this fic

[BOM-krolia]: Did I ever tell the story about how I named Keith

[SpaceBurrito]: I have the popcorn ready 

[NinjaSharpShooter]: ���

[BOM-Krolia]: You see I wanted to name Keith a traditional Galra name. 

[Mattmatics]: imagine meeting a kid in the garrison and his name is something like Horax 

[BOM-Krolia]: I wanted to name him Yorak but that is a good name too 

[NinjaSharpShooter]: yORAK 

[Knife@Gunfight]: I hate this. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

[Takashi-is-here]: Are we telling embarrassing srories about Keith ? 

[Knife@Gunfight]: Shiro no 

[GenenTechie]: Shiro yes 

[Takashi-is-here]: This happened the first time I met Keith 

[Knife@Gunfight] no not this story 

[Takashi-is-here]: anyways... I was watching after the flight cadets that were transferring over to the garrison and they were doing the flight simulator. 

[StoticPilot]: Is this the story I think it is? 

[Takashi-is-Here]: yes 

[NinjaSharpShooter]: WhAT HAPPENED?!!! 

[Takashi-is-here]: Long story short twelve year old Keith stole my car 

[Mattmatics]: did did you leave the keys in the ignition????? 

[Takashi-Is-Here]: that's the thing my keys were in my pocket the whole time 

[NinjaSharpShooter]: fucking twelve year old Keith went GTA on Shiro I cannot believe. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

[Knives@Gunfight]: I can't believe it's embarass Keith day 

[SpaceBurrito]: no, that's next week 

[NinjaSharpShooter]: had to reschedule to today sorry for inconvenience :/// 

[GreenTechie] :/// 

[Mattmatics] :/// 

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep my voltron fics going out of pure spite.
> 
> also screen names so far in case you get confused:
> 
> GreenTechie - Pidge   
> Ninjasharpshooter - Lance   
> Gun@Knifefight - Keith   
> SpaceBurrito - Hunk
> 
> PrincessAllura - Allura   
> PrinceLotor - Lotor
> 
> LotorSucks - Romelle   
> BOM-Krolia - Krolia   
> StoticPilot - Adam  
> Mattmatics - Matt


End file.
